1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device includes a cell region for storing data and a peripheral circuit region for transferring a driving voltage. Memory cells, switching transistors and capacitors are provided in the cell region and the peripheral circuit region.
A capacitor is configured to accumulate electric charge. A semiconductor device may have capacitors that are arranged in a predetermined region and coupled in series or parallel with each other to obtain required capacitance. Some of conventional memory devices use a capacitor configured for a high-capacitance device rather than a low-capacitance device because those include a capacitor having the same size regardless of required capacitance. However, because a high-capacitance capacitor occupies large space, some capacitors, if not required to have a high capacitance, unnecessarily takes up space. Unnecessary space consumed in a semiconductor device may reduce an integration degree of semiconductor device, thus deteriorating area efficiency.